Nitros Oxide
Nitros Oxide é um alienígena do planeta Gasmoxia, que atua como o principal antagonista da Crash Team Racing. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no Crash Team Racing e sua última aparição foi no Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2, embora tudo leva a crer que volte a aparecer em Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled, a versão remasterizada que será lançada em 2019.. Oxido é um E.T. que é o melhor de todos em corrida. Em Team racing ele é o chefe e pelo jeito o mais difícil de todos. Sua primeira aparição foi em Crash Team Racing, sendo o vilão principal e último chefão. Depois reapareceu em Crash Bash novamente sendo o último chefão, primeiro você deve desviar dos obstáculos enquanto os personagens estão numa nave, depois, o personagem jogará um jogo Ballistix com ele. Apareceu após isso, em Crash Nitro Kart. Descrição Nitros Oxide é um extraterrestre mal-disposto que vem do planeta Gasmoxia e diz-se ser o piloto de corridas mais rápido da galáxia. Encontrou a Terra na sua busca por competição e resolveu impor um desafio de corridas, com o próprio planeta como prémio. Se ganhasse, a sua intenção era transformar o globo inteiro num parque de estacionamento em betão e escravizar a população. Isto forçou Crash Bandicoot e os seus amigos e adversários a participar num campeonato para decidirem quem deveria ser o adversário de Oxide. Depois de se revelar num batoteiro com mau perder, Oxide voltou para o seu planeta. Ainda chateado com a sua derrota anterior, Oxide decidiu vingar-se dos terráqueos trazendo-os para uma competição de corridas intergaláticas realizada pelo poderoso Emperador Velo. Sabendo que Velo nunca iria ignorar a chance de abduzir mais pilotos de corrida para o seu campeonato, Oxide sugeriu que encontrasse Crash e os outros para os forçar a correr novamente. No final voltou a não conseguir provar que era o piloto mais rápido, pois até o Emperador Velo foi vencido pelos terráqueos. Personalidade O Nitros Oxide, embora muito corajoso, é um perdedor muito dolorido e tem um temperamento curto. Ele se alinha com a maioria dos outros alienígenas e ele é o piloto mais rápido da galáxia. Como outros vilões da série Crash Bandicoot, ele também tem um forte interesse na dominação do mundo. Ele tem um amor obsessivo pela velocidade, explicando por que ele merece governar a Terra por seu fabuloso talento de corridas. Embora sua idade seja desconhecida, ele sugere, após sua segunda derrota na CTR, que sua lentidão se deve à sua velhice. Como mostrado na corrida final contra ele no CTR, ele não está acima de trapacear e jogar desonestamente, provado como ele começa a correr antes da contagem regressiva. Apesar de seu mau humor e tendência para enganar, ele é um homem de sua palavra como ele deixou a terra em pedaços sem discussão depois que ele é espancado pelo personagem jogador. Aparência Nitros Oxide é um alienígena verde que parece se assemelhar a um mantis. Nitros é muito alto e tem uma boca magra e caída com uma cabeça grande com listras amarelas e partes laranja nas laterais. Ele tem 2 pares de pernas totalizando quatro e geralmente usa um terno roxo com mangas grandes. História Crash Team Racing "Saudações, criaturas deste planeta, eu vim competir. Então, seus terríveis terrores gostam de correr, hehehehehe. Bem, eu, Nitros Oxide, sou o piloto mais veloz da galáxia. Eu viajo as estrelas à procura de criaturas para testar minhas habilidades. É um joguinho que chamo de Sobrevivência do Mais Rápido. Aqui está a maneira como jogamos: desafio o melhor piloto do seu mundo para uma corrida pelo planeta. Se o seu motorista vencer, deixarei sua miserável pequena rocha sozinha. Mas se eu ganhar vou transformar todo o seu globo em um estacionamento de concreto e fazer de você meus escravos. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Prepare-se para correr pelo destino do seu planeta!" 'Dr.' Nitros Oxide, Crash Team Racing. Nitros Oxide foi visto pela primeira vez no Crash Team Racing quando veio à Terra para desafiar o povo do planeta para um concurso de corrida que ele chamou de "Survival of the Fastest". Ele disse que se os habitantes da Terra vencessem a competição, ele deixaria a Terra em paz, mas se vencesse, transformaria a Terra em um gigantesco estacionamento de concreto e escravizaria os habitantes do planeta. O campeão da Terra foi capaz de derrotar Oxide e depois novamente depois de coletar as relíquias do tempo. Ele voltou para Gasmoxia com vergonha. Como dito nos créditos, após anos de terapia, a Nitros Oxide começou a correr novamente, mas escolheu o monociclo como veículo e acabou num acidente grotesco. Seu hovercraft é verde néon. Durante sua luta de chefe, ele tem um suprimento infinito de armas, usando todas as armas usadas pelos três chefes anteriores. Ele também aparece no modo Time Trial como um personagem fantasma da equipe que pode ser desafiado após derrotar o fantasma do Doutor Nefarious Tropy em qualquer pista. Batendo o fantasma de óxido vai marcar a faixa com uma estrela de platina na tela de seleção de pista para o contra-relógio. Obter estrelas de platina em todas as 18 faixas irá desbloquear a capacidade de ver o álbum de recortes Naughty Dog a partir do menu principal a qualquer momento. Crash Bash Em Crash Bash, ele apareceu novamente como o chefe final. Ele estava a caminho de casa para Gasmoxia até correr para este planeta e perceber Crash e seus amigos. Ele luta contra o jogador em sua espaçonave e então pousa em um mundo que se parece muito com os níveis futuristas de Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, nos quais você deve pará-lo em um desafio como os níveis de Ballistix. Apesar de ser o ultimo chefe deste jogo ele não pode ser considerado o principal antagonista, uma vez que ele está apenas lutando ao lado de Uka-Uka que de fato é o grande vilão neste jogo, claro dependendo de qual personagem o jogador tiver escolhido. Wrath of Cortex Neste jogo ele faz uma pequena participação. Quando os logotipos são mostrados no início do jogo, ele é visto voando pelo espaço, provavelmente voando de volta para Gasmoxia. Crash Nitro Kart Mais tarde, ele foi visto nas corridas Crash Nitro Kart para o Imperador Velo a 27 na Team Oxide, ao lado de Zem, Zam e o próprio Velo. Depois de um acidente de monociclo em Gasmoxia, Oxide voltou para se vingar de Crash e seus amigos, trazendo seus aliados Zam e Zem para a briga. Esta foi sua primeira aparição oficial jogável. Estranhamente, sempre que ele está no pódio do troféu quando ele vence, ele dança com uma bengala enquanto usa uma cartola, semelhante ao Ripper Roo. A cabeça do óxido também é mais estreita nessa aparência. Twinsanity Em Crash Twinsanity, ele aparece como um camafeu e é um dos vilões da "festa de aniversário" do Crash, chegando em seu hovercraft da Crash Team Racing. Ele parece ter dois tons diferentes de verde em sua pele e seu focinho é mais longo e tem solavancos sobre ele. Nitro Kart Óxido é um dos principais antagonistas, juntamente com o Dr. Cortex e Ripper Roo em Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D, bem como um personagem jogável, desbloqueando-o. Mesmo que seu ícone pareça seu ícone CTR, o design do Oxide mudou drasticamente na aparência, já que ele não usa nenhuma roupa e a cabeça é modelada para parecer mais estreita. Fatos Interessantes * Os conceitos gráficos de Bob Rafei revelam que Oxide passou por imensos designs antes de chegar à sua forma final, incluindo muitos que pareciam humanóides. * Durante o desenvolvimento, o plano original de Oxide era usar um aparelho chamado X Device para acelerar o planeta inteiro, dando a Cortex uma razão diferente para se juntar às corridas em Crash Team Racing (ele queria roubar o aparelho de Oxide para os seus próprios planos). Esta história foi removida a favor da que se vê no jogo. * Em Crash Team Racing, seu nome é Nitros Oxide, enquanto em Crash Nitro Kart, seu nome é incorreto como Óxido Nitroso, com um extra 'u'. * De acordo com o diálogo desfeito, Oxide é a razão pela qual não há vida em Marte. Ele correu contra os habitantes de Marte antes que ele corresse a Terra e Marte perdido, deixando-o como um planeta desolado e estéril. * O Óxido usa as armas dos chefes de corrida anteriores no CTR, exceto o do Ripper Roo; ele usa os copos verdes e vermelhos de Papu Papu, o TNT / Nitro Crates de Komodo Joe e as Bombas de Pinstripe (atiradas para trás). Ele atira engradados e béqueres em pares. Sua personalidade trapaceira mostra quando ele começa a se mover antes do sinal. * Seu nome é um trocadilho com óxido nitroso, que apropriadamente, é usado como um gás oxidante em sistemas de motores de combustão, resultando em rajadas súbitas de velocidade em "Pulverização". Também é conhecido como "gás do riso" na aplicação médica. * Se o jogador usa a falha de linguagem CTR, sua cabeça é alterada para Papu Papu. * Atacar Nitros Oxide em Crash Team Racing, enquanto no modo Aventura, em vez de seu kart virando como o kart de qualquer outro personagem, fará com que ele gire em círculos, mas se ele for atingido por um escudo de bolhas ou com Aku Aku ou Uka Uka (usando fraudes) ou se uma caixa TNT explodir sobre ele, ele vai saltar para cima e para baixo. * Seu tema quando lutar contra ele em Crash Bash é uma mistura do tema de Dingodile de Crash Bandicoot: Warped. * Exceto por desbloqueá-lo com códigos na CTR, a animação do pódio da vitória de Oxide nunca é vista no jogo. * Se Oxide for desbloqueado via código da Gameshark, o jogador descobrirá que ele tem Uka Uka como sua máscara de patrono. * O Oxide foi originalmente planejado para ser jogado no Crash Team Racing, mas acabou sendo descartado devido a limitações técnicas. O diálogo não utilizado ainda permanece de quando ele deveria ser jogável. Galeria nitros-oxide-crash-team-racing.jpg|CTR nitros-oxide-ctr-in-kart.jpg nitros-oxide-ctr-podium.jpg Crash_Team_Racing_Nitros_Oxide_Hovercraft.png|Promo Nitros_Oxide.jpg|Introdução nitros-oxide-crash-bash.png|Crash Bash (2000) nitros-oxide-crash-bandicoot-the-wrath-of-cortex.jpg|Wrath of Cortex (2001) Nitros_oxide_crash_twinsanity.png|Twinsanity nitros_oxide__crash_twinsanity__original_model_by_crasharki-db0l2e1.png Oxide.png|Nitro Kart Crash_Nitro_Kart_Nitrous_Oxide.png Oxide Nitro.png de:Nitros Oxide en:Nitros Oxide es:Nitrous Oxide fr:Nitros Oxide it:Nitros Oxide ja:エヌ・オキサイド pl:Nitros Oxide pt:Nitros Oxide ru:Нитрос Оксид Categoria:Personagem